Rocky: The Legend Begins
by AvatarRocky
Summary: Avatar Korra is dead, what happens next? Who is next in the Avatar cycle. Meet Avatar Rocky, a Earthbender with an attitude. He and his friends are going to bring a new style to Team Avatar. Get ready for Rocky's legend to begin.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"Happy Birthday, Avatar Rocky!" Rocky's parents exclaimed in unison.

"What did you call me?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, you're the Avatar!"

Rocky's parents were very excited. Rocky on the other hand, was shocked and angered. The table that the cake was sitting on crumbled into dust. The earth began to shake as Rocky hurled a boulder at the fence.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER FEEL THE NEED TO TELL ME I WAS THE AVATAR?" Rocky turned on his parents.

His mother spoke up. "It is an ancient tradition to inform the Avatar of his potential at the age of 16."

Rocky turned and stomped back into the house. With every step, he left a pile of pebbles in his wake.

**_AVATAR ROCKY'S HOUSE, MIDNIGHT_**

Rocky checked left and right before leaving his bedroom. He crept down the creaky stairs. With each step he recoiled, checking to see if his parents had heard him. Rocky had heard about how Avatar Korra had snuck out to head to Republic City. He was planning on doing the same thing, only his parents wouldn't know. When Rocky got outside he made sure he closed the door very quietly, and began his journey into the cold, crisp night.


	2. Chapter 2: Run Away

**Two chapters in one day. The ball has begun rolling. Here comes the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do it last chapter, so I'll say it twice. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra, but I did come up with this all by myself. Yay.**

**Chapter_ 2_**

Rocky began to trek in the snow. He was 93% positive he was moving north, in the direction of Republic City. His plan: Earthbend anyone who got into his way. He was the Avatar after all. He had no idea what he would do when he got there, but he planned to seek out the closest people to Avatar Korra. Since Korra and her husband Mako had no children, and both of them were dead, his plan was to meet the descendants of Avatar Aang. His great-grandchildren lived in Republic City. He wished to find them. He was going with the knowledge he had about the Avatar. He knew that the previous Avatars were assessable through the Spirit World. Being an Earthbender, he was never very spiritual. He also knew of Team Avatar, a trend started by Avatar Aang. The previous team Avatar had been Avatar Korra, Fire ferret Mako, Fire ferret Bolin, Asami Sato, Pabu, and polar bear-dog Naga. This was going to be hard for Rocky because he liked to fight on his own. He never liked the concept of "teamwork". Something that confused Rocky was that the Avatar was supposed to have an animal escort to guide them on their journeys. The problem was that the closest that Rocky had ever been to an animal are chicken wings. By now he had to be at least in Ba Sing-Se. He had left Gaoling 3 hours ago, and he was hungry. He stopped by the _Jasmine Dragon_ which was conveniently open 24 hours now that it was being run by Iroh's daughter, Kiki. He entered wearily, but was jolted awake by a bitter surprise.

**I know, short chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter explaining some things. Please review, it means a lot to me. Seriously, it does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 chapters in one day. I am feeling awesome right now. Be sure to review. Now, the disclaimer awaits below.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I have no rights to ATLA or LOK. Tat means Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. The only ray of creativity is the story itself, because Rocky and his story doesnt exist. Yet.**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Rocky's POV**

I never thought I would see Stoner again. I put him in his place back when I was 8 years old. I had just mastered Earthbending…

_"Stoner will beat you up now. You should never have trespassed into Stoner's yard." Stoner said, while holding a large boulder above of an innocent child._

_"I didn't trespass. I was just walking down the street and you attacked me." Cries innocent child_

_"Leave him alone, Stoner. Or answer to me." Rocky said confidently. _

_"Fine, Stoner will have to hurt you first, and then beat the nerd." Stoner hurled the boulder toward Rocky. Just as it was about to connect with his body, Rocky stuck his fist out and the boulder crumbled into dust around him. The ground around Stoner shook and flipped him upside down, leaving him vulnerable enough for Rocky to hit him in the face with a boulder. During this battle, the victim took the chance to run away. Rocky flipped into the air, bringing a wall of earth slamming down on Stoner. _

_"That'll teach ya!" Rocky exclaimed and ran away._

Now, Stoner was terrorizing the citizens of Ba Sing-Se at the _Jasmine Dragon_. Kiki was doing her best to hold him off, blasting him with rapid blue flames. He wasn't taking much damage, so I decided to help. I was the Avatar, after all. I lifted two boulders and whipped them at Stoner's head. As he turned his head and saw me, he immediately ran away.

"Thanks Rocky." Kiki said to me. "Can I offer you some tea, you look tired?"

"No thanks, I don't drink heated leaf juice. You could get me somewhere to sleep." I suggested.

"Dude, it's five a.m. and you live in Gaoling. What are you even doing here?"

"That is classified Rocky business. Can I sleep now?"

Kiki just laughed at me and brought me upstairs to the guestroom.

At nine a.m. I was rudely awakened by my sheets burning on top of me.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I looked up to see Kiki standing over me, in a fit of laughter.

Between giggles, she managed to say "G-G-Get up. You have to go. Pack your bags Avatar."

I just stared at her in confusion. I guess she read my expression because she started to explain.

"Your dad launched a search this morning."

I should've known. My dad is chief of police in Gaoling.

"Kiki, you have to come with me and teach me Firebending." I begged.

She smiled at me and showed off her pack. "Did you really think I would let _you _go out by yourself?"

**So many questions. I could answer them with another chapter, or you could review and I will probably answer them if they are not spolier questions. Avatar Rocky is out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Run Away Again

**4 chapters and so far only 1 review. It's better than nothing, but come on. Are you guys even reading. Anyway, my least favorite part is up next.**

**Disclaimer: Again, i do not own ATLA, LOK, or Republic City. I have been their though. In my fantasy world.**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Kiki's POV_**

After five minutes of yelling at my older cousin Ursa, I finally persuaded her to give me 521 yuons to go on a "shopping spree". As if I ever go shopping. She is a princess, she likes to shop. Anyway, Rocky and I started out and headed straight into the woods.

"Do you even know where you are leading me to?" Rocky asked me.

"Yeah, of course." I replied. "I've been to Republic City lots of times."

Rocky gave me his famous dubious look that makes me want to slap him.

"What! Don't accuse me?"

He was still looking at me, so I burned the ground right in front of him. As a reaction, I received a shower of dust and rocks.

"Fine, I haven't been to Republic City, but I've heard of it."

Rocky had stopped walking and was listening to the earth. I knew because he was on the floor with his ear pressed against the ground.

"Motorbikes." He said abruptly. "We need to move, fast."

We started to sprint through the forest, but Rocky and I both knew we couldn't outrun motorbikes. To put us even further ahead, Rocky put up a wall of earth behind us. The squad easily broke through it, making us move even faster.

"Kiki, we could use some lightning." Rocky said in between breaths.

Rocky covered me with boulders while I generated some lightning and aimed at the motorbikes. After I had put most of them out of commission, Rocky knocked the two cops still on their bikes off of them. We stole the bikes and took off into the forest.

**Lots of short chapters, but a lot of chapters on the way. In due time, they will sprout into large chapters. It just requires light from my laptop, the internet, and reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5: Another Rocky Plan

**Welcome, welcome. Enjoying it so far? If anyone is actually reading it. Anywho, this is the result of a bad headache. So, here's a filler for you.**

**Disclaimer: SERIOUSLY, I HAVE SAID IT TIME AND TIME AGAIN. Fine, if it will make you lawyers happy, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. Rocky is MINE. Unless some certain producers choose to make it into a show on a certain channel. Cough, cough. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge **

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Kiki's POV_**

While we are escaping I am going to take the time to explain my name. My name is not actually Kiki. That was a joke started by the Avatar. When I first met Rocky, my name was Katrina. He and his parents had come to visit my dad in Ba Sing-Se. Thinking he was so tough, he challenged me to a bending battle. After I completely destroyed him, he left and didn't return for a year. At that point, he couldn't remember my name and started to call me Kiki all the time. Now, that he is the Avatar, I guess this makes me part of Team Avatar. I've never really had to fight before, and now my life is probably in danger.

"Kiki, we have to find a way to get to Republic City." Rocky said, snapping me out of my flashback.

"Do you just so happen to have a world map?" I asked hopefully. As a reply, he gave me that look again. This time, I attempted to slap him, but I lost control of my steering when I raised my hand. I ended up falling face first into a large pond. When I resurfaced, Rocky was laughing at me, so I casually launched a burst of fire toward his head. I missed, of course, but I made my point because he stopped laughing immediately. We got back onto the motorbikes, but they wouldn't start.

**_Rocky's POV_**

Of course, with my luck, the motorbikes wouldn't start. I guess the Avatars are not looking out for me. Now, the cops are even angrier, and they are in sight.

"Can we still run?" Kiki asked me

"No."

"Can we still fight?"

"No."

"So, what do we do, Avatar?"

"Keep it down, not everybody needs to know." I said. "I have a plan."

Kiki groaned. "Not another Rocky plan."

I just smiled at her. "Yes, another Rocky plan."

**What did I say. Junk. Useless filler junk. You can still review though, and tell me how useless it is.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sotu

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Rocky's POV_**

"Listen boys, my father are your boss so I think we can all let this slide." I said casually.

"Actually, your father sent us here to find you, so you're coming with us." One of the cops said.

"Oh really, I don't think you know what you're up against."

"Your Avatar title doesn't scare us." The other cop said. "We know you can only bend earth."

"Look, it's early." "Don't you guys have families that miss you?" Kiki tried.

"You're not helping." I whispered softly. "Let me do the talking."

Kiki just rolled her eyes.

"We have families and so do you." The first cop said. "We are being paid to take you."

All of a sudden I had an idea. That was new for me. I took half of Kiki's money.

"Man, it is hot out here." I said, fanning myself with the yuons.

"Where did you get all of that money?" They questioned simultaneously.

I threw the money, and they immediately dived for it and started fighting. Meanwhile, Kiki and I took off running again.

**_Kiki's POV_**

I don't know how, but it seems that Rocky can run for hours without taking a breath. It was fairly amazing.

"Rocky, can we rest." I pleaded.

"Yeah, but be on guard." He replied. "You never know what could happen."

As if on cue, a giant green bird thingy came out of some trees. Just as I was about to blast it with fire, Rocky tackled me to the ground.

"Don't shoot." He yelled. "That's a pterodactyl."

"I don't care what it's called, I just want to burn it!" I yelled back.

Rocky walked up to it and got on its back. Sometimes I don't understand that kid. The pterodactyl flew up with him and brought him back down. They had become best friends in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at him. "YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE JOY RIDES ON WILD ANIMALS!"

"Wild animals have feelings." He calmly replied. "Besides, this is my animal escort."

"How would you know?"

"Dinosaurs are extinct."

"Fine, you're right." I admitted. "So, what's his name?"

"His name is Rocky Jr."

I just stared at Rocky with disbelief on my face.

"I'm kidding." He reassured me, laughing. "His name is now and forever Sotu."

"Where did that come from?"

"My personal stash of Rocky creativity." He said, while mounting Sotu. He smiled at me and said "Fancy a ride."


	7. Chapter 7:Air Temple Island

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Rocky's POV_**

The view from up here was fantastic. It was such a rush flying on the back of a pterodactyl. I was laughing and having the time of my life while Kiki was behind me screaming for her life. I was actually laughing at her, but she didn't need to know that.

"Rocky, land this thing." Kiki screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, Sotu has feelings." I replied. "Besides, the closest place to land is in Republic City."

"That's where we are trying to go!" She exclaimed. "Floor it."

"Sotu is an animal, not a hover bike."

"I don't care."

We landed at the bay of Air Temple Island and were immediately blasted with air.

"Stay away from our island." Came a familiar voice.

"Master Jinora, I come in peace." I said. "I am Avatar Rocky."

"Can I see some airbending, Avatar?"  
"Well, I'm in training, so I can only earthbend."

"PHONY!" came a childish voice.

"Master Meelo, it's an honor to meet you."

"Save the chit chat for prison." Meelo ordered him.

"Kiki, do you know this guy?" Jinora asked her.

"Yes, I do." She stated. "He is the Avatar."

"How do you know them?" I whispered.

"I'm General Iroh's daughter." "I get some street cred."

"Anyway, we've come to seek airbending training." I said.

"Seek no more." Meelo said. "I will have Jinora's daughter accompany you on your journey."

"Who said I would allow Tyra to jump upon an ancient beast and ride into the sunset." Jinora asked, offended.

"I did. Oh Tyraaaaaa!" Meelo called.

Tyra came outside. She was tanned with her flowing brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing her basic airbending clothes.

"Pack your bags; you are now officially part of Team Avatar." Meelo stated, grinning.

Tyra looked at her mother and when she nodded her head in approval, she rushed into the house. In a matter of five minutes, she was packed and ready to go. She embraced Jinora, and then ran to greet us.

"Travel safely, and seek out my sister." Jinora said, each of us. "She has lost contact with us, but will be able to teach you airbending. She is restoring destroyed airbending islands, so that we can repopulate the airbending race. My brother Rohan is with her as well."

"Who is this?" Tyra asked when we reached my pterodactyl.

"This is Sotu." I stated. In agreement, Sotu roared toward the sky. Tyra fed him an apple that seemed to appear out of nowhere. We all mounted, said our final goodbyes, and soared into the evening sky.


End file.
